Reto de One-shots de parejas diferentes :3
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: "Quizás él era demasiado inocente... NO, EL ERA UN IDIOTA. Está clarisimo que ella lo quiere a él.Si no... ¿Por qué lo animaría a él en vez de al guapo de Rudy? Idiota, si es que no te das cuenta de nada, yo... te quiero. Pero sigues siendo un idiota, Ash Ketchump.". PokeShipping 3º One-shot
1. OldRivalShipping

**Hola a todos, esto, soy Noah The Hedgehog y os traigo aquí el primer ONE-SHOT de una pareja conocida.**

**Aquí os dejo los datos. Espero que os guste.**

**Yellow: Vaya, el primero es el de Blue**

**Red: y a Green**

**Noah: claro, esos dos son una pareja monísima!**

**Yellow: sí**

**Noah: comencemos! Esperamos que sea de su agrado ^^**

* * *

**Datos:**

**Nombre de la pareja: **_OldRivalShipping_

**Rated: **_Rated T_

**Género:** _Romance, Hurt/Confort._

**World:**_Manga._

**Título de la historia:** _'Entiende lo que siento...'_

**Summary:**

_A penas había llegado el invierno, era un tiempo entre frío y cálido. Como él. últimamente estaba extraño, había muchas chicas atosigándolo y él, me miraba y giraba la cara para seguírles haciendo caso a las fans. No entiende lo que siento, quiero que lo entienda -MALDITO IDIOTA, TE QUIERO- gritó, para ver la cara asombrada de todo el gimnasio._

* * *

**Entiende lo que siento**

Maldita sea, ella no era así, era una chica tremendamente guapa, a la que todos deseaban por ser como era, nadie se resistía a sus encantos si ella los utilizaba. Solo había uno que se resistía a ella.

Green Oak. Sí, Green, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Ese chico guapo, inteligente, serio y fuerte entrenador. Era un chico que la tenía loca desde el primer día que se vieron. No sabía exactamente el motivo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba totalmente enamorada de ese cabeza de chorlito que no entendía sus sentimientos, ni siquiera se enteraba cuando le mandaba una indirecta, eso la hacía enfurecer, estaba claro que ella coqueteaba con él de manera suave, para su gusto, ella no sabía como podía reaccionar Green si ella se lanzaba de cabeza a decírselo, quizás se enfadaba, quizás no la tomaba enserio. A lo mejor Green creía que era una de sus bromas. Estúpido Green...

-Blue- la voz de Yellow sonó suavemente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-oh, hola Yellow- Blue sonrió con dulzura. Adoraba a Yellow, era su mejor amiga, su inocencia la hacia enternecedora.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta de Yellow hizo sonreír a Blue, estaba preocupada por ella, que mona era.

-Llevas tiempo callada- continuo Red mirándola, Blue dio gracias a que Green no estuviese cerca, hubiera echo un "drama" asombrado por verla en silencio.

-Es extraño en ti, Blue-sempai- habló Gold interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Oh, hohoho- Blue hizo su típica risa para restarle importancia y sonrió -Solo pensaba. No es nada-

Yellow y Red sonrieron, que inocentes, pensó Blue. Con una sonrisa. En cambio Gold no muy convencido se resignó, Blue con su astucia lo noto, y decidió cambiar el ritmo de la conversación.

-Gold, ¿dónde está Crys?-

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Gold, aunque en el fondo estaba un tanto nervioso por que su sempai preguntase eso.

-¿La chica super seria?- Blue asintió sonriendo pícaramente -Está en su laboratorio, investigando-

-Anda...- rió con picardia Blue tras oír la respuesta de Gold -¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? ¿Has estado con ella? ¿Por qué no le dices ya que te gusta?

-Es guapa- dice levantándose del sofá de casa de Green donde ahora mismo se encontraban -Debo irme- dicho esto Gold salió corriendo.

-Hohoho, debo hacer de nuevo de celestina, más tortolitos enamorados-

Yellow ríe nerviosa, Blue no cambiaba, eso la hacía feliz, por un momento pensó que le sucedía algo. Red también río con inocencia, no tenía ni idea que el también estaba en la lista de parejas que quería unir. Que siguiese viviendo desde la inocencia, eso le ayudaría mucho a Blue.

Los tres que quedaban estuvieron conversando animadamente de cualquier cosa, hasta la llegada de Green, Blue empezó a mirarlo. Hay estaba Green, en la sala con ella. Era hora de comenzar con las insinuaciones otro día.

-Greeny- rió por su ocurrencia ahora, Green frunció el ceño, pero ni se molesto en dirigirle una palabra, eso chocó realmente a Blue. Ni siquiera se había quejado de que lo molestase.

-Greeen- canturreo en un segundo intento de que Green le prestase atención. El nieto del profesor Oak, la miro, pero ni articuló palabra -Ah ya se- dijo Blue en un intento desesperado pensó algo, que posiblemente le hiciese hablarle -No sabes que decirme por lo que sientes por mí, lo sé, lo entiendo, estás totalmente enamorado-

Green frunció el ceño -Deja de decir tonterías, Blue-

Blue abrió los ojos mucho, ni siquiera le había llamado "chica ruidosa". Estaba en shock, asombrada, no podía créerselo.

-Green- llamó Red -¿Qué habrá para cenar?-

Ha Green le creció una pequeña vena en la sien, y frunció mucho el ceño.

-¡LARGAOS DE MI CASA!-

Los tres salieron corriendo, Blue y Red por el susto del grito y Yellow por que se había asustado al oír los gritos del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

-Esto... ¿qué le pasa a Green?- pregunto Red un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Green, quien era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y nunca se comportaba así.

Blue miró la puerta de casa de Green y resopló -No lo sé, Red, no lo sé...-

-Bueno, así no sabremos mucho, será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde. Posiblemente sea extres...- sugirió Red preocupado.

-Sí, mañana vendré a verle- dijo Blue decidida.

-Eso suena genial, yo te...- pero Yellow tapó la boca de Red en ese preciso instante.

-Esto, Red y yo mañana iremos a pescar- comenzó Yellow -¡Nos veremos pasado mañana, Blue!

Dichas estas palabras Yellow se fue con Red de allí, Blue la miró agradecida, su mejor amiga la estaba ayudando y dejándola sola con Green, sonrió y se fue a casa, mañana hablaría con Green.

**~0~0~**

Sábado por la tarde, Blue ya estaba lista para ir a ver a Green, salió de casa y se dirigió al gimnasio de Green, se sentó viendo los innumerables combates que Green ofrecía, todos acababan perdiendo, Green les dedicaba una mirada de seriedad y decía. "Está bien, puedes mejorar, te esperaré" o un simple "El siguiente". Blue se daba cuenta de que Green era un gran entrenador, pero claro, ella nunca se lo diría, siempre le diría que es más fuerte ella.

-¡Muy bien echo Green!- dijo Blue riendo con superioridad -Pero yo sigo siendo más fuerte.

Green la miró pero no articulo palabra, solo miró al próximo aspirante por la medalla. El combate fue más largo que el de los demás, la chica que había venido, era realmente fuerte, tenía pokémon típicos de Sinnoh, y se veía ruda, Blue estaba asombrada con ella. Tanto que cuando vio caer a su último pokémon, Charizard, se sorprendió, Green había perdido. La chica se acercó a Green y le tendió la mano.

-Buen combate, aquí tienes la medalla Tierra-

La chica sonrió y la cogió guardándola en un estuche donde ya tenía las ocho medallas contando la de Green, Blue la ojeo, era guapa, muy guapa, le daba rabia que fuese guapa y incluso pudiera compararse con ella y por encima, para colmo de la ojiazul, estaba MUY CERCA DE GREEN. SU GREEN. Bueno, suyo aun no, pero SÍ, SUYO.

-Lo mismo digo, Green, me ha costado vencer, pero bueno... ha sido un gran combate, gracias-

-De nada- Green se giró para reponer a sus pokémon en la máquina, mientras la chica lo miraba.

-Bueno, ¡hasta otra!- la chica que se giro dejando a Blue sorprendida, ¿no ligaba con él? Pero si Green era muy guapo, era lindísimo. Que osadía por su parte, aunque claro, eso le facilitaba las cosas a Blue. Está sonrió y se acerco a Green.

-Has perdido, Don, "yo soy el más fuerte"-

Green alzó una ceja mirándola a los ojos azules de esta. Y se concentró en la máquina.

Oh, venga ya, ¿que le han echo a Green? El no era así. Pensó Blue muy confundida, ni siquiera le había contestado, Green estaba raro, realmente raro.

En un momento determinado, cuando los pokémon de Green se hallaron curados, una horda de fangirls de Green invadieron el gimnasio, presentándose a Green, diciendo su tipo de sangre, lo que les gustaba, que hacían, lo mucho que le querían lo guapo que era y bla, bla, bla.

-Green- llamó Blue, al ver como Green no se movía del lado de las chicas y no iba con ella.

A penas había llegado el invierno, era un tiempo entre frío y cálido. Como él, últimamente estaba extraño, había muchas chicas atosigándolo y él, la estaba mirando, pero de repente, giro la cara para seguirles haciendo caso a las fans. Blue comenzó a sentir como su sangre hervía, no entendía lo que sentía ahora, no lo entendía, tiene que entenderlo, se lo había intentado demostrar de todas las formas posibles, pero no había manera, Blue luchaba contra todo su auto control, pero no pudo más.

-MALDITO IDIOTA, TE QUIERO- gritó, para ver la cara asombrada de todo el gimnasio.

Green había dejado caer el bolígrafo al suelo, Blue se hallaba quieta, desde aquel grito, el silencio inundo el gimnasio. Las fans miraban a Green y a Blue mirarse, Blue comenzó a ruborizarse y no pudo evitarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a correr, no sabía a donde iba, no sabía que hacía pero tenía claro que debía alejarse de Green, había echo el ridículo y Green había reaccionado como se temía, no había entendido lo que sentía. No lo entendía, corrió cruzando el bosque Verde, hasta un pequeño lago, donde Yellow y Red habituaban estar, dio las gracias por no notar su presencia, aunque en realidad, estaban tras unos arbustos viendo como Blue llevaba lo que acababa de decirle a Green.

Blue se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sentirse una estúpida por todo lo que había echo hoy, quizás Green estaba raro porque se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba tontamente enamorada de él, y él no sentía lo mismo. Y SEGURAMENTE LA QUISIESE ALEJAR.

-¡Blue!- la voz de Green llegó a sus oídos, Blue se levanto de golpe, quedando cara a cara con Green, quien respiraba con dificultad por la carrera que había echado.

Blue comenzó a ponerse nerviosa -Gre...Green- pronunció totalmente ruborizada, seguro quería reprocharle lo que había dicho en el gimnasio, y empezó a mosquearse.

-¿Me quieres?-

La pregunta de Green chocó directamente en la mente de Blue. -Oh, esto... hohoho, puedo explicar lo que dije- el rosto que Blue estaba frunciendo se suavizó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Green se acercó y se cruzó de brazos -Explícamelo-

-Esto, bueno, yo dije eso, porque...-

-¿Sí?- pregunto Green sonriendo arrogante, Blue estaba cabreándose, se burlaba de ella.

-Argh, si te quiero, venga sigue burlan...

Los suaves labios de Green se posaron sobre los de ella para callarla, en serio, Green la había besado en un intento de que la chica ruidosa se callase, si no, no lo hubiese echo, tenéis su palabra. El cree que eso es un tanto asqueroso, pero bueno. Le estaba empezando a gustar, los labios carnosos y con sabor a manzana de Blue le encantaban.

Tras separarse, por falta de aire. Blue se quedo mirándolo confundida, hasta que Green hablo.

-Entiendo lo que sientes...- dijo avergonzado. -Pero sigues siendo una chica muy ruidosa-

Blue se emocionó y gritó alegremente. -Claro, es normal que me quieras, soy guapa, una entrenadora genial, ay, Greeny, normal, te entiendo, HOHOHO, ¿quién no se enamoraría de mí?-

Green suspiró -chica ruidosa...-

Blue se enganchó a su mano y ambos comenzaron a partir al gimnasio, mientras que Blue comenzaba a idear la primera de sus citas, Green solo suspiraba, esta chica era demasiado para él, aunque para que engañarse, él la quería. Y ella a él. Los dos juntos eran felices y eso era lo que mayormente importaba.

Red y Yellow salieron de entre los arbustos junto con Pika y Chuchu.

-Te dije que Blue sentía algo por Green- Dijo Yellow -Hemos echo bien en no aparecer en el gimnasio- sonrió con inocencia Yellow.

-Yo no pense que Green estuviese así por Blue-

-Supongo que ambos estaban pedían a gritos estar juntos- rió Yellow. Red la siguió.

-Estar mucho con Blue te coge ideas raras de las suyas...-

-Uh... bueno...- se sonrojó Yellow mientras ambos volvían al gimnasio para "enterarse" por Blue de su relación con Green.

Blue contó como había sido a Yellow y había concretado que Green estaba extraño por que no sabía como hacer para estar con ella de lo magnifica que era.

En cambio Green contó la versión verdadera a Red y contó que el motivo de ignorar a Blue el día de ayer y estar más irritable de lo normal, era que le dolía la cabeza, pero que no dijese nada, para que Blue no le matase.

Ambos grupos, Blue con Yellow y Red con Green, terminaron riendo, bueno Green no. Green solo suspiró al oír a Red reírse de la historia. Aunque Yellow y Red nunca confesarían que los espiaron, o serían hombre y mujer muertos...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer One-shot, que les correspondía a Blue y a Green, el siguiente. **

**Será de la pareja que queráis. Os dejo las opciones aquí. Votad en los comentarios.**

**Elegid entre estas:**

**-ContestShipping (MayxDrew)**

**-PokéShipping (AshxMisty)**

**-IkariShipping (PaulxDawn)**

**-SpecialShipping (YellowxRed)**

**-FranticShipping (RubyxShappire)**

**-MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrys)**

**-SoulSilverShipping (SilverxKotone)**

**-SolarPowerShipping (SolanaxBilly de pokémon ranger 1) [Y meto una pareja rara para darle emoción a la elección, JAJAJA]**

**El que me digáis será el que aparezca en el capítulo dos, los demás saldrán en otros capítulos claro, JAJAJA. Bueno. Votadlo en un review! ^^**

**Y bueno decidme si os gusto!**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. FranticShipping

**Hola a todos, vengo con un capítulo nuevo de este Reto de One-shots. **

**Este capítulo tratará de nuestro delicado y "afeminado" Ruby y de nuestra bruta y nada femenina Shappire. Espero que os guste, ha salido a votación, así que, os dejo esto que ha salido a vuestra elección. **

**Disfrútenlo y sin más dilación, espero que os guste. He intentado que me salga lo menos OOC, posible ;) **

**¡Empiezaaa!**

* * *

**Datos:**

**Nombre de la pareja: **_FranticShipping_

**Rated: **_Rated T_

**Género:** _Romance, Hurt & Confort. _

**World: Game**_._

**Título de la historia:** _'Ni te acerques con eso'_

**Summary:**

_Si, ella valoraba el trabajo que pasaba él con ella, pero no soportaba que le obligara a probarse todos aquellos vestidos, que suene infantil o lo que sea, a ella no le gustaba y no tenía porque ponérselo. Infló sus mejillas, -ni te me acerques con eso- él sonrió -Con este vestido estarías más guapa que de costumbre- _

* * *

**Ni te me acerques con eso**

Sapphire había despertado en una cama suave, posiblemente fuera la de Ruby. Ayer había estado corriendo y entrenando duramente mientras que Ruby trataba de coser el estropicio que había echo con una de sus prendas de ropa.

Ella no lo había echo apropósito. Esa cosa que Ruby le había echo no servía para correr, no era culpa de ella que él le proporcionara cosas así, delicadas.

Ella no era delicada, era la denominada "chica salvaje" pero no le importaba que lo dijeran, ella estaba contenta consigo misma. Caminó escaleras abajo, llevaba el pijama de Ruby. Se frotó los ojos y miró a Ruby quien estaba trabajando, cosía unos cuantos vestidos rápidamente.

-¿Ruby?-

-Hola Sapphire, tu desayuno está en la cocina- pronunció sin apartar la mirada de la máquina.

Sapphire asintió al ver el poco caso que había recibido, bueno, era normal, Ruby siempre estaba ocupado con los concursos, los pokémon y cosiendo vestidos para ella.

Argh, vestidos, era una cosa que odiaba, no le gustaban pero nada de nada, no le permitían moverse bien, no podía saltar, no podía correr cómoda, tenía que comportarse educadamente y mirar como se sentaba para que no se le viera nada.

¿Para qué servían los vestidos? ¿Para qué? Es verdad que a veces le gustaba como le quedaban, pero no se lo diría a Ruby, era demasiado para ella, demasiadas emociones juntas para él, cuando Ruby conseguía que se pusiese un vestido, empezaba a alabarse por lo bien que lo había elegido o a decirle que debía vestir más así.

No era su estilo, no, no lo era, y odiaba los vestidos, las faldas, todo.

Ella quería usar la ropa de Ruby, en el se veía bien, le gustaría impregnarse de su olor, que su ropa se pegase a su cuerpo, quería sentir que al menos algo de él era de ella. Sí, él le hacía muchos vestidos, pero nunca los usaba Ruby, así que no era suyo propio, no lo había usado.

Aunque sería raro ver a Ruby con un vestido... eso ya sería demasiado.

Comenzó a desayunar en silencio, engullía pequeños bocados con lentitud, raro en ella, el único ruido que había era la máquina de coser. Eso ponía un poco nerviosa y irritada a Sapphire pero aun así no articulaba palabras.

Pensaba en todo lo que podría ser de él, los pelos se le erizaban cuando lo miraba y trataba de sonar tranquila, pero no funcionaba, acababa mostrándose demasiado "macho".

Eso la asustaba, ¿y si a Ruby le gustaban las chicas femeninas? Ella no quería ni maquillaje, ni vestidos, ni cosas que impidiesen su mobilidad, no le gustaban los tacones, la ropa... nada de lo que a Ruby le gustase.

Quizás Ruby había olvidado su confesión para no hacerle daño porque no era femenina. Quizás no quisiera nada con ella porque no tenía nada en común con él.

Ruby es cordinador y ella entrenadora. A Ruby le gusta la ropa y a ella no. A Ruby le gusta la perfección y a ella no, Ruby entendía de todo lo del hogar y ella no.

En lo que si coincidían es que ambos eran entrenadores pokémon.

Se sujeto el estómago, las traicioneras lágrimas querían salir, siempre que pensaba en él acababa llorando, Sapphire se paso la mano por los ojos antes de que pudiese asomar ninguna lagrimilla. Se levanto de la mesa tras acabar de desayunar y dejo el plato en la mesa, sentándose en frente de Ruby, este siguió cosiendo. Para sorpresa de Sapphire, Ruby paró la máquina y la miro a los ojos, sonrió.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-

Sapphire le miro a los ojos -Bien, ¿dónde has dormido tú?-

-En el sofá-

-No tenías porque dejarme a mi la cama, podía dormir en el sofá, no me hubiese pasado nada- se quejó Sapphire haciendo un pucherito.

Ruby rió -Es igual, estaba demasiado concentrado cosiendo y arreglando la ropa, que por cierto ya está-

-¿Te gusta el vestido?- pregunto Ruby señalando el precioso vestido azul palabra de honor holgado en la parte de la falda. Sapphire lo miró, era bonito, pero no. NO, NO NO, ODIABA LOS VESTIDOS.

Si, ella valoraba el trabajo que pasaba él con ella, pero no soportaba que le obligara a probarse todos aquellos vestidos, que suene infantil o lo que sea, a ella no le gustaba y no tenía porque ponérselo.

Infló sus megillas -Ni te me acerques con eso-

Él sonrió. -Con este vestido estarías más guapa que de costumbre-

Sapphire se ruborizo y cogió el vestido metiendolo en su bandolera -Callate- musitó ruborizada, Ruby sonrió y poso sus labios en las mejillade está, quien se ruborizo confundida.

Ruby sacó con delicadeza la pieza de ropa que estaba cosiendo, era un jersey rosa holgado con unas rayas grises claras, a Sapphire le gusto por primera vez algo que Ruby había echo, luego le extendió unos legguins negros, Sapphire los cogió.

-Ponte esto, es lo que te gustará-

Sapphire asintió, si le gustaba. -Voy a ponérmelo, ahora mismo-

Sin más que decir salió de la habitación donde Ruby se encontraba, este suspiro y recogió lo que había usado en una pequeña cajita. Era demasiado ordenado con sus cositas de costura.

-Seguramente se tarde- pronunció el chico de ojos rojos. -Iré a recoger la cocina-

Ruby comenzó a lavar los platos que Sapphire había usado en su desayuno, a mitad que recogía Sapphire se acercó despacio a él.

-Ya está-

Ruby se quedo sorprendido, Sapphire estaba preciosa, bueno preciosa estaba siempre, pero hoy aun más, se ruborizo lentamente mientras que ella sonreía tiernamente. Esa maldita sonrisa le encantaba y le dejaba sin palabras, maldita sea.

-Te queda muy bien- dijo mientras el rubor aumentaba.

Sapphire sonrió -Gracias...-

-¿Te apetece hacer algo?- pregunto Ruby mirándola a los ojos.

-No, realmente no me apetece hacer nada- gruño Sapphire yéndose al sofá.

-Um... de acuerdo-

Ruby acabó de trabajar mientras Sapphire veía la televisión, tras acabar, Ruby se acercó a ella.

-Mañana tengo un concurso pokémon muy importante, me gustaría que vinieses-

Sapphire miró los ojos de Ruby, esos ojos rubís que le encantaban, sonrió como una tonta, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso seria -Sí, iré entonces- dijo haciéndose la desinteresada.

-Genial, es mañana a las cuatro en la ciudad-

-Vale, vale, yo voy- sonrió Sapphire.

Ambos miraron la televisión, hasta que Sapphire decidió irse a casa, debía despejarse. ¿qué se pondría mañana? Quería sorprender a Ruby, quería demostrarle que era femenina y que ella era como cualquier chica, pero de nuevo las ideas volvieron a ella.

Quizás solo se lo imaginase y Ruby no quisiera a alguien femenino.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Porqué todo era tan confuso? No lo entendía, ¿No podía ser fácil? No, tenía que complicarse y complicarle a ella la vida, no tenía mucha paciencia, y eso ya lo empeoraba todo.

-Sapphireeeeee! AQUIII!-

La voz de Blue sonó por todo el lugar, ahí estaban Yellow, Blue, Crys y Kotone, tomando un chocolate en la terraza de un bar.

-Oh, hola- sonrió Sapphire al verlas allí, se acercó a donde estaban.

-Hola Sapphire- sonrió Yellow al tenerla ya cerca.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Crys con una sonrisa.

-Ha venido a ver a Ruby- dijo con picardia Blue.

La cara de Sapphire en ese momento fue de chiste, estaba totalmente roja, su jersey holgado sirvió de mucho y con sus grandes mangas tapó su cara, lo máximo posible.

-¡Dejad de decir eso!- protesto totalmente ruborizada. -No pienses siempre tan mal- gruñó débilmente.

-¿y qué... qué has echo con Ruby?- ignoro la morena su pregunta.

La cara de Sapphire estaba totalmente roja -¡Cállate!- protesto bajando la mirada. -No hemos echo nada, me ha dado ropa y me ha pedido que mañana vaya a verlo a un importante concurso- dijo simplemente.

-¿Sí, y sabes que te vas a poner?- sonrió Crys, sin intentar meterse con ella, pero los nervios de Sapphire lo malinterpretaron.

-¡NO ES COMO UNA CITA!-

Crys la miró asombrada -Tranquila, lo decía para saber si ibas a arreglarte o algo, los concursos siempre precisan de un buen vestuario.

-Crys tiene razón- sonrió Yellow tiernamente.

-Pues no lo sé- refunfuño nerviosa Sapphire.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Kotone mirando a Sapphire a los ojos -Estas muy nerviosa, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-

-No...- musito nerviosa -Bueno... he pensado... que quizás a Ruby le haya dado la amnesia porque no le gusto y no quiere a una chica que no tiene nada femenino- se critico la pobre Sapphire.

-¡No seas tonta!- exclamo Blue con una sonrisa diabólica. -Mañana le repites lo que sientes, porque ese chico está totalmente loco por ti-

El rubor apareció de nuevo en la cara de Sapphire -E- e -e -enserio?-pregunto con mucha timidez en su voz.

-Claro que sí, ahora vamos a tu casa a escogerte la ropa, mañana has de estar guapa para la confesión!-

Sapphire comenzó a ser arrastrada por Blue a quien todas seguían, al llegar Blue comenzó a buscar ropa bonita en su armario.

Si había cosas bonitas, pero nada que a Blue le llamará la atención, hasta que lo vió, en la bandolera de Sapphire, una tela azul, un azul precioso y claro. La curiosidad de Blue, quien no había parado de hablar en toda la tarde y noche que habían pasado juntas.

-Eso, eso!-

-¿qué pasa Blue-sempai, qué señalas?- pregunto Crys mirándola.

-Eso, ¡¿qué llevas ahí en la mochila!?- pregunto Blue acercándose a Sapphire.

-Me lo ha dado Ruby hoy...-

Blue lo saco de allí, le encanto, tanto que grito un "perfecto" que casi se habría escuchado en toda la región.

-¿Ahora unos zapatos?-

-¡Sí, querida Yellow, sí!- dicho eso, la pequeña rubia comenzó a buscar algo, hasta encontrar las bailarinas, eran negras, con piedrecitas azules, preciosas.

-Esto, perfecto, mañana te pondrás esto. A Ruby le encantará- sonrió Blue orgullosa de su elección.

Sapphire solo atino a sonreír confusa y asentir.

**~0~0~**

Era la hora del concurso de Ruby, Sapphire ya estaba arreglada y sentada en un asiento alejado un poco de todos los fans y eso, Blue, Yellow, Crystal y Kotone habían venido a prepararla para ver a Ruby.

Intento calmarse, estaba nerviosa, recordaba lo mucho que le había costado decir sus sentimientos una vez, decírselos otra... puf...

Suspiró, el concurso ya había empezado, los participantes se esforzaban muchísimo cosa que a Sapphire le parecía increíble. Seguro que era por Ruby, ya había ganado muchísimos y siempre que competía en uno, ganaba. Estaba orgullosa de que fuera así.

En la final del concurso, en el turno de Ruby, que debía hacer un movimiento precioso, miró hacía el público buscándola posiblemente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la tierna y alegre mirada de Ruby hizo que Sapphire se ruborizará muchísimo, Ruby dirigió de nuevo la vista hacía su pokémon y se concentro en su movimiento.

Tras acabar, el movimiento resulto increíble, hermoso. A Sapphire le emocionó Ruby era un gran cordinador.

Los resultados comenzaron, la victoria se alzo para Ruby, Sapphire sonrió emocionada, Ruby había ganado aquel concurso que era tan importante.

Salió a esperarlo como siempre, al encontrarse sonrieron y comenzaron a andar, Ruby no podía parar de mirarla. Eso incomodaba un poco a Sapphire, pero tampoco se quejo ni hablo en contra de la situación.

-Ruby... ¿a donde quieres ir?-

-Vente- agarro la mano de esta y empezó a correr lejos, hasta llegar a un pequeño mirador, la vista era preciosa.

Ruby suspiró y empezó a mirar más a Sapphire.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...- musito Ruby.

-Eh... a dime-

-Ese concurso era importante porque... porque... si ganaba, pensaba decirte lo que siento por ti, Sapphire-

Las lágrimas traicioneras la sorprendieron, ¿se estaba declarando? SE ESTABA DECLARANDO.

-Te quiero desde el primer día, te adoro, me encantas te amo, te amo más que nada, me gustan tus ojos azules, tu agresividad, tu salvajismo, me gustas, me gusta cada centímetro de ti.

-Ruby...-

Las lagrimas no paraban de asomar por los ojos azules de Sapphire.

-¿he dicho algo malo? ¿qué pasa Saphire?- pregunto el preocupado y delicado Ruby.

-Lo has dicho, creí, creí que no lo sentias, yo... te amo, te amo Ruby, más que a nadie-

Los brazos de Sapphire se pegaron a su cuello. Ruby la miró a los ojos y con una mano que no rodeaba su cintura, apartó las lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

-Te amo, Sapphire-

Junto los labios con los de ella, Sapphire estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz, la quería, la amaba, no podía parar de llorar de la felicidad que le causaba saber que por fin, sabía que Ruby sentía lo mismo.

Por fin podían estar juntos, por fin, no sufriría lo que su mente le inventaba, era feliz. Simplemente era feliz. Junto a él. Junto a Ruby, donde sea y cuando sea, pero junto a él.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado!:3**

**Aquí os dejo tres opciones del anime para elegir para el próximo capítulo.**

**IkariShipping (Dawn & Paul)**

**ContestShipping (Drew & May)**

**PokeShipping (Misty & Ash)**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho y si es así lo siento.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, bueno. Déjenme reviews! Por favor, quiero reviews, me mantienen viva y con más ganas de actualizar, por favor, déjenmelos!**


	3. PokéShipping

**Bueno, aquí traigo la pareja número 3, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo One-shot.**

**Los votos por está pareja han sido máximos así que, yo lo cumplo. **

**Venga, comencemos!**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Datos:**

**Nombre de la pareja**_: PokeShipping_

**Rated: Rated K**

**Género:** _Romance & Humor_

**World: **_Anime_

**Título de la historia:** _'Eres un idiota'_

**Summary:**

_Quizás él era demasiado inocente... NO, EL ERA UN IDIOTA. Está clarísimo que ella lo quiere a é no... ¿Por qué lo animaría a él en vez de al guapo de Rudy? Idiota, si es que no te das cuenta de nada, yo... te quiero. Pero sigues siendo un idiota, Ash Ketchump._

* * *

**Eres Un Idiota.**

**Ash** había aceptado el reto del Archipélago Naranja, para participar en la Liga Naranja, estaban en la tercera isla, la isla Trovita, **Ash**, **Misty** y Tracey.

Habían llegado hacia unos días, en los que Misty, había conocido al líder del gimnasio, Rudy, dado a que ella se había lanzado a salvar a su hermana pequeña María.

**Misty** había comenzado a tener una "extraña relación" con él, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y hablaban mucho, Rudy invitaba a **Misty** a paseos y bailaban juntos, ya que a este le encanta la danza, ambos pasaban tiempo juntos mientras **Ash** entrenaba antes de enfrentarse a él, a Rudy.

En cierta parte, a **Ash** le molestaba mucho ver a **Misty** tan encariñada con él.

Tracey sugirió que quizás fueran celos, cuando este se lo contó, este rió algo, pero no hizo mucho más que decirle que eso eran celos, por mucho que el desistiese.

-No pueden ser celos...-

-Claro que lo son-

-No, **Misty** es mi amiga-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Cómo que y que? Los amigos no se celan de nada-

-Puede ser tu amiga pero tu corazón puede pedir algo más, como el amor...- rió esto último -Hoy estoy inspirado-

**Ash** no contesto y se levanto del suelo, para comenzar a andar, Pikachu lo siguió, era su entrenador y en este dilema moral, lo acompañaría.

**~0~0~**

Se asomo al balcón, era de noche, había visto a **Ash** entrenar algo en su "cita" con Rudy, pero luego de repente se había sentado en el suelo y parecía debatirle algo a Tracey, la curiosidad lo invadió, pero no dijo nada, se quedo observándolos y cuando iba a irse, **Ash** se levanto en silencio y se fue.

-Curioso- murmuro para si misma la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes- Rudy caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba tendiéndole el café caliente.

-Muchas gracias Rudy-

La verdad es que aquel chico era un cielo, le encantaba, era guapo, atento, romántico y un bailarín excelente.

Mucho mejor que el idiota de **Ash**...

Suspiró.

-¿Mañana es tu combate con **Ash**?-

-Lo es, estoy deseando vencerlo-

-Mucha suerte- sonrió **Misty** para verlo a los ojos.

Rudy sonrió dulcemente, le encantaba **Misty** y en especial que su sonrisa sea para él, y estaba seguro de que quería mantener esa sonrisa para él.

-Oye **Misty**... quería hablar contigo-

-Oh, sí, dime- sonrió nuevamente, con él se sentía muy relajada. Con **Ash** se ponía nerviosa y gritaba y se alteraba con su comportamiento infantil y cerrado, sin darse cuenta de lo que sentía, espera, ella no sentía nada, bueno, si sentía pero no pensaba repetirlo.

-Me gustaría que... te quedarás a vivir aquí, conmigo-

**Misty** casi desencaja su mandíbula, él, Rudy, el líder del gimnasio de Isla Trovita pidiéndole a **ELLA,** **Misty**, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste para vivir con él, sorprendida atinó a pestañear rápidamente.

Rudy sonrió -Piénsatelo, me lo dices luego de que gane la batalla contra **Ash.**

**Misty** atinó de nuevo a asentir, mientras se quedaba algo muda por la proposición. Se quedo mirando al cielo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Y **Ash**? ¿Qué había de ellos dos? ¿Seguirían juntos o en contacto? ¿Estaría bien con Rudy? ¿Se podría enamorar de Rudy? ¿Podrían... llegar a algo más? ¿Lo amaría?

Preguntas sin respuestas, que solo lo llevaban a pensar en el azabache, lo quería, pero nunca, nunca pero NUNCA eh, se lo diría. Que diera un paso **él**.

**La llevas clara.**

Y así era,** Ash Ketchump** era el chico más inocente, idiota y parado del mundo, nunca iba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía **ella** o **él** mismo.

Todo eran sus batallas de Pokémon o cualquier estupidez, pero nada de sentimientos que no fueran cosa de sus batallas.

Bueno sí, la amistad y la rivalidad. Poco más.

Eso la enrabietaba. Lo quería, pero **ÉL** nunca se daría cuenta. Suspiró debía tomar una decisión, cuando **Ash** ganará deberían irse, y tenía claro que ganaría o al menos haría lo posible por ganar. Mañana debería decírselo a Rudy. Su decisión.

**~0~0~**

Hoy era el día, **Ash** lucharia contra Rudy. En lo personal, ambos entrenadores estaban decididos a ganar.

Sus objetivos claros, la victoria y Misty. Quizás era un poco infantil, pero ambos harían lo que fuera por tener a **Misty** a su lado.

Rudy le sonrió a **Misty**, quien se la devolvió encantada. **Ash** la observo unos momentos. **Misty** lo miró con algo de tristeza, pero pronto frunció el ceño y giro su cara. No haría nada, estaba mosqueada por sus sentimientos, solo lo quería a **ÉL**. A **Ash**, ¿tanto pedía? Quizás su reacción era infantil, pero, de momento estaba molesta.

Quizás se le pasaría.

Quizás...

La batalla comenzó cuando los "árbitros" presentaron a ambos y dieron el inicio del combate. **Ash** lanzo a su primer pokémon.

-¡Bulbasaur yo te eligo a ti!-

La pokéball impacto en el suelo, liberando a aquel pokémon de tipo planta.

Rudy sonrió y saco a su pokémon, del mismo tipo, pues sus reglas eran claras. -Exeggutor, sal!-

El pokémon de Rudy salió bailando. Era el turno de batallar.

Ambos pokémon se embarcaban en el combate, solo que el rival de Bulbasaur esquivaba con movimientos bonitos y danzarines los ataques, algunos impactaban otros no, pero al final estaba claro, gano Bulbasaur.

Rudy regreso a su pokémon, las reglas establecían que tenían que usar el mismo tipo de pokémon, quizás para no dar ventaja. Eso era desconocido, Rudy no lo había explicado.

**Ash** regreso a su Bulbasaur felicitándolo por el excelente trabajo que había echo. El segundo pokémon que **Ash** envió no fue otro que Pikachu, por lo que Rudy sacó a su Electabuzz.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a luchar, los movimientos rápidos de Pikachu y la gran fuerza del Electabuzz de Rudy eran increíbles.

Ambos entrenadores estaban dando lo máximo. Por **Misty**, por la victoria. **Ash** estaba perdiendo algo la paciencia, estaba perdiendo, así solo dependería de la última, el combate transcurría ante la mirada de la pelirroja, Tracey sonrió al ver el rostro de preocupación de **Misty**, por fin miraba a **Ash**, aunque el no se diese cuenta, enseguida suspiró, iba a perder este asalto y luego tendría que ser increíblemente bueno para vencer a su próximo pokémon.

Y tal como predijo **Misty**, Pikachu se desplomó derrotado en el suelo, en seguida **Ash** lo abrazo y apretó contra él.

-Lo has echo bien, amigo- le sonrió.

Pikachu sonrió levemente -Pika, pi...- dijo débilmente para irse en brazos de **Ash**, lo dejo apoyado en el suelo para que recuperase energía.

Sonrió.

-Es el último turno, quien gane este, gana-

**Ash** asintió decidido.

Cogió su Pokéball y lanzo a su tercer y último pokémon en el gimnasio, su Squirtle.

-Voy a ganar está- dijo decidido. Miró a la pelirroja, que con mucho esfuerzo frunció el ceño.

Se desilusiono del gesto, pero lo acepto, se intento concentrar, aunque luego del rechazo de la mirada de la pelirroja se desanimo mucho, y Rudy se aprovecho.

Iba perdiendo la batalla, contra el Starmie de Rudy, pero en un momento, **Misty** los observo atentamente, no podía creer que** Ash** estuviera volviendose débil, apretó los puños y los ojos.

-Mierda...- musito.

Miro de nuevo abajo, **Ash** perdiendo el combate.

-Bien...- musito -**ASH**, IDIOTA, COMO DEMONIOS ESTAS DEJANDO QUE TE GANEN!? ADELANTE, GANA ESA MEDALLA, ASÍ NO LLEGARÁS A NINGÚN LADO!

El grito de la pelirroja, inspiro al joven azabache, al que se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a **Misty** animarle, comenzó a luchar con fuerza, decisión y dispuesto a ganar por él, pero más por **Misty**, sonrió.

Rudy en cambio, se dio cuenta de ese nuevo afecto de la pelirroja hacia el azabache y se dio cuenta de los posibles sentimientos de la pelirroja, suspiró. Eso lo había afectado, pero, él respetaría a la pelirroja.

La lucha continuo, una gran explosión se extendió por el campo.

Cuando las nubes se fueron descubriendo, allí lo vio. Starmie, el pokémon de Rudy, estaba derrotado.

**Ash** había ganado, la felicidad la invadió, quería ir y abrazarla, pero se controlo, suspiró y espero a que todo se calmase.

Bajo de la plataforma para mirar a** Ash**, pero primero tendría que decirle a Rudy su decisión, respiro hondo.

-No hace falta que respires así, lo entiendo-

**Misty** se giro para ver a Rudy sonreirle. Le entrego una rosa y sonrió.

-Espero que te vaya bien con ese idiota de **Ash,** te apoyo en lo que sientes-

**Misty** se ruborizo cogiendo la rosa y mirando al azabache que los observaba.

-Y-yo, gracias Rudy- sonrió dulcemente.

Raro en **ella**...

-Ve con él, anda- Rudy sonrió para ver como **Misty** corría hacía él.

El azabache se detuvo para verla, estaba nervioso, ahora sabía lo que sentía, luego de meditarlo gran tiempo, pensar en lo que antes Brock le decía y lo que ahora Tracey le decía.

Estaba decidido ha hablar con ella, ¿que mejor momento que eso? Sonrío y se encamino hacia **ella**.

-**Misty**, podemos hablar?

**Misty** frunció el ceño -Claro, pero que sepas que has ganado gracias a mi-

**Ash** rió entre dientes y le indico el camino.

Ambos empezaron a alejarse de los demás. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, **Ash** la miro a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó **Misty** -¿que querías decirme?-

-Esto, yo... bueno verás-

Estaba algo nervioso, nunca había echo esto.

-¿Sí?- pregunto un poco extresada dejando a Togepi en el suelo para que jugase con Pikachu.

-Y-y-yo... buf, es difícil-

-Solo suéltalo **Ketchump**- dijo un poco molesta.

-Yo quería decirte que...

-¿Qué que?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quemegustasmucho**Misty**- lo dijo demasiado rápido.

Pero la pelirroja lo entendió, estaba a punto de llorar, gritar, reír, todo al mismo tiempo y de felicidad. Pero solo se quedo estática.

-¿P-pe-perdón?- tartamudeo incrédula.

-M-m-me gus-gustas **Misty**- repitió **Ash** muy ruborizado.

Avanzó hacia **él**, el moreno cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando una bofetada por parte de está, pero a cambio, solo recibió un tierno beso en los labios, un roce, pero algo que lo hizo reaccionar, **Misty** se separó totalmente roja de **él**.

-Yo, t-tú también me gustas, **Ash**- dijo la pelirroja, igual de ruborizada, o incluso más parecían pequeños tomatitos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo el azabache.

-Sí, desde hace mucho...- suspiro aliviada por que el moreno la correspondía.

-**Misty**, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, es que, me daba celos verte con Rudy-

-¿Te celabas?- dijo con tono divertido **Misty**.

-Sí- pronunció molesto. -A partir de ahora, solo saldrás así conmigo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo algo?-

Suspiró, era nuevo en esto, pero si entendía algo -**Misty**... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero, idiota-

Y dicho esto, enlazaron sus labios una vez más, en un tierno e inocente beso.

Puede que fuera un idiota, pero no era tan inocente. Y puede que ella fuera poco femenina y orgullosa, pero si era dulce y sentía algo muy especial por ese IDIOTA.

Pero así eran ellos, un idiota y una orgullosa... y así, serían siempre...

* * *

**Respiró por fin, que he acabado este One-shot.**

**Voy ha aclarar que me he inspirado en un capítulo del Anime, por si no se han dado cuenta, que creo que sí. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y muy amables por el apoyo y los reviews.**

**Continuemos con las elecciones.**

**Aquí las dejo:**

** -**_SpecialShipping (Yellow & Red)_

** -**_MangaQuestShipping (Crys & Gold)_

** -**_SoulSilverShipping (Lyra & Silver)_

** -**_IkariShipping (Dawn & Paul)_

** -**_ContestShipping (May & Drew)_

**Bueno, gracias y dejen reviews. Y díganme cual prefieren! Gracias lectores míos.**

**Cuidense y besitos!**


End file.
